Baseball
by Simplybofa
Summary: Bella struggles with inferiority as she watches everyone play baseball on another stormy day. SET AFTER NEW MOON.


Baseball

Bella struggles with inferiority as she watches everyone play baseball on another stormy day. Set after New Moon.

Revised. I couldnt take the water thing, for those who caught it!!

_Crack_

The sound of the ball sent comforting waves of nostalgia to my brain as my human eyes struggled to decipher the actions of Emmett running bases and Edward running for the ball in a matter of about a millisecond. I smiled to myself at the happy aura that seemed to overtake this extraordinary family as they played America's favorite pastime. I rather enjoyed witnessing the miracle of speed and agility, which earned me my rightful position on one of the humongous rocks meant for sitting on as a bystander next to Esme. Even though I never partook in any activity revolving around this show, my adrenaline never failed to kick in, almost as if I was exercising and running along with them. So naturally I was just as excited before, after, and all during the game.

"Out, Emmett!"

Esme, the understood referee of the situation, never had to strain her eyes or ears to witness the games decision points. This never failed to stun me as Edward was invisible to my naked eye and it looked like Emmett was about to tag home base as she nonchalantly called out the score. I suspected just as much with Edward in the outfield, though. He was just to fast of a runner for poor Emmett. Not that he had a problem making up for it when anyone else happened to be in Edward's position. I chuckled as Emmett strolled to the makeshift dugout, mocking disappointment. It was the end of the inning. It never failed to surprise me when Edward materialized next to me, as he did at the end of each inning, to check up and chat for a few moments. He actually seemed to be a bit more exhilarated and wiped than usual. He rumpled my hair.

"Gotta get back, just wanted to stop in."

He smiled and winked. I grinned back as he appeared back on the field in a matter of seconds. All part of never-failing routine. I was becoming quite accustomed to this way of life. It was an off day when I was home, doing laundry. Sitting next to Esme, the picture of perfection, I still felt my part was trivial in this equation. I was simply part of the audience. A cheerleader, if you will. It struck me as funny, the picture of me assuming the roll of a cheerleader. I had a guarantee that I would look as ridiculous as I felt.

_Crack_

Jasper was rounding second. My mind silently urged him to make it home. I had always had a sisterly feeling of protection over him when it came to baseball. He was the newest; therefore at least a fraction slower than the rest and the same goes for his hitting. He would be the star of any major league, don't get me wrong, but he was the rookie of this team. Drawing home and landing to a graceful stop, I cheered in my mind for him.

"Safe!"

I wistfully sighed as my own group of Greek Gods and Goddesses played their game. I didn't have to worry about an inquiry from Esme as she had become accustomed to my sighs in what seems like the forever I have been here to see for my own eyes what these vampires could do. I longed to play their game. Longed to feel the exhilaration of the speed with out an immediate trip to the emergency room. I wished for their angular perfectionisms. I coveted their abilities. I needed to become one of them. Soon. Time was running out for I had been 18 for half a year now. Edward couldn't shy away from the imposing decision forever. And I would not stoop to sitting here, fifty years from now, watching my still youthful friends play this beloved game while I breathed from a tube curtly shoved up my nose, white hair billowing in the breeze. It just couldn't happen.

"Time out!"

Alice was dashing her graceful lope now, straight for us. Blocking my view of the field before I could blink, looking serenely at me. I hoped my eyes weren't green. She merely wanted to spread love, I guess. So I hugged her light hearted as I could muster. I tried to shake the impending feeling of my thoughts off my shoulders as she playfully blew me a trillion kisses. And then she was gone, back onto the field where the others impatiently awaited her arrival, black pixie-like hair smoothed back by the winds caress.

"Play Ball!"

I concentrated on keeping my eyes on Edward at all times, so to avoid my longing thoughts. Carlisle was catching as Edward was pitching to Rosalie. Edward made a show of throwing the ball as humanly as possible, winding his arm and pulling his leg up before throwing the ball as blinding speed. He looked over at me and smiled that heartbreaking smile and then he was off in the game once again. I smiled back at the air where he stood just a second ago and wondered how much more persisting it would take before he cracked. I longed to for him to do it. Didn't want anyone else. He wanted to get married first and now that was fine with me. I had broached the subject with both Charlie and Rene and though it wasn't favorable in their opinion, it wasn't shunned. I was out of school and spent day after day, week after week with him and his family. I enjoyed life as I never had before. I was utterly glad to have been thrust into Forks and his arms. But it wouldn't be complete until I could be with him forever, never changing, no restrictions, no subtle difference, and no anguish to play as I watched game after game of baseball. All I wanted was to be with him, no exceptions, no fallible parts that partook in decisions and precautions.

"Game!"

I would ask him again tonight, as he lay with me in bed until I fell asleep. I would tell him I would marry him and broach the subject of transformation. And I would tell him of my longing to play baseball. I knew my decision was final as everyone began to materialize beside Esme and I to discuss the score and what event would be the celebration of the win of either side this time. I grinned. I couldn't wait.


End file.
